Merry Christmas part 2
by Sabrina2000
Summary: Misty's sisters come back for her. But Ash won't let her go. what will happen this New Years eve. Will Ash get his New Years kiss from misty or will she have to go with her sisters? Read #1 to understand. It's an AAMRN.


Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters or any of the trademarks nor do I own the song "Kiss me at Midnight" by the group N*sync. I only own the story plot and idea. That's it, sorry no more than that.

A/N~ This story is an AAMRN (Ash and Misty Romance Novel). The ages are basically the same as today. To understand the story you really need to read number one(which got good reviews). so I think that's it besides Pikachu and Togepi(Togepi actually makes none. I grab a tissue cause I'm crying, NOT!!!!) make very few appearances. sorry Togepi and Pikachu fans, maybe next time!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Merry Christmas part 2

"You read for bed Misty?" Ash asked trying not to blush after the long kiss.

'Yeah, it's been a long, fun day." Misty said.(Sighing.)

"Goodnight Misty." Ash said.

"Night, Ash, thanks for everything." she responded.

"No problem, anytime.' he said with a smile on his face.

Misty thought to herself*_Today was so much fun and that kiss, it was so romantic. What did he think about it? Did I kiss right? Oh, well if he kissed me twice, he must of liked it, I think. _Ash thought to his self too*_ Wow! She must really like me, but we have to go back with Brock after the New Year's. Wait!, New Years if she does kiss me, she must really like me, I think._

The two dreamt of sweet things that night, especially of that kiss. Did it really mean something and were they both ready to admit to each other that they like each other, no love each other? Were ash and Misty ever going to fight again? What would Brock think now? Only New Years eve would tell!

The next morning was like the many others. Ash woke up Misty really early, but it didn't bother Misty at all, she was just so happy to have Ash actually like her. The two would spend the day together with Pikachu, Togepi and Gary tagging behind. They would go outside and have snowball fights, go caroling or go sledding. Only to stop at night for dinner. After dinner they would play with all their new stuff or listen to Christmas music. Ash was having a better Christmas than any other Christmas before. they would end up going up stairs for bed and kissing under the mistletoe every night, they were quite used to it by now. It went that way for the rest of the week until December 31, that day something happened. It all started that morning when Ash woke up Misty.

"Wake up, breakfast is ready." Ash said shaking Misty a little.

"I'm up Ash." She said rubbing her eyes.

"I'll be downstairs eating." Ash said exiting the room.

"O.k. Ash, give me a minute." Misty said getting up out of the bed and to the mirror. She thought to herself*_Look at my messy hair, now where is my brush? Oh, here it is _after she was done brushing her hair she walked downstairs to some surprising news.

"Misty, honey I don't want to tell you this but um.." Mrs. Ketchum started.

"Tell me what?" Misty asked.

"Your sisters just called and they are on their way to pick you up." She said walking over to Misty.

"No, I don't want to go." Misty said crying.

Mrs. Ketchum put her hand on her shoulder and said, "I wish there was something I could to do, but there isn't, I'm sorry Misty."

"She doesn't want to go, so she shouldn't have to!" Ash said in an outrage.

"I know what this is all about." Misty said whipping the tears from her eyes.

"You do?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, my sisters don't want me to celebrate Christmas because of Mom and dad's death. whenever I ask they always yell at me and now that I did have Christmas they are going to be even madder at me." Misty said.

"Well don't worry about it Misty, there not taking you." Ash said.

"There not?" Misty asked.

"Nope, I won't let them." Ash said.

'You promise?" Misty asked.

"I promise." Ash said.

Misty hugged Ash and cried on his shoulder. she knew they would probably take her but for Ash to stand up for her like that was something that really meant to her.

Knock-Knock-Knock.

There was a loud pounding on the door.

"I'll get it, mom you take Misty upstairs." Ash said.

"O.k. Ash." Mrs. Ketchum said walking Misty upstairs.

Ash opened the door and Daisy was standing in front of him.

"We want Misty back now!" Daisy said pushing Ash inside.

"No she wants to stay here!" Ash said pulling his self off the ground.

"No she's coming with us!" Daisy said looking around the living room.

"I don't know what happened in the past, but all I know, she wants a Christmas, she has been having so much fun, and you can't take her away from that!" Ash yelled at Daisy with tears in his eyes.

"She can't have fun on the day our parents died!" Daisy yelled.

"Why can't you except that Misty wants to get past that and try to live a normal life?" Ash said pushing Daisy outside.

"She just can't, now where is she?" She yelled at the top of her lungs, pushing Ash on the coach.

"I'm right here, but your never taking me, you and my sisters are going to have to learn that I love Christmas and you should too!" Misty said running down stairs.

"Your coming with us you little brat!" Daisy said walking toward Misty.

Ash jumped in between Daisy and Misty preventing Daisy from grabbing Misty.

"I said before, and I'll say it again your not getting her!" Ash said yelling at the top of her lungs.

Daisy looked into his eyes and saw that they were determined to keep Misty there. she said finally, "You don't understand, our parents died yesterday, Misty gave no respect to them."

"Our parents would want us to be happy, and I am happy here, now you and my sisters have to start being happy!" Misty said putting her hand on Daisy's shoulder.

"I don't know how to be happy." Daisy said crying.

"Ash, Misty, and me can show you how to have a good time." Mrs. Ketchum said walking down stairs.

"You must be Ash's mom." Daisy said.

"Yes, and if you and your sisters want to stay here this New Year's eve you three are welcome to stay." Mrs. Ketchum said.

"Really?" daisy asked.

"Of coarse." ash said.

"Wow, like no one has ever like done this for us before." Daisy said.

"Go get our sisters, because later tonight we are all going to go ice-skating and celebrate the New Years!" Ash said.

"O.k." Daisy said walking out the door.

"Told you they weren't taking you." Ash said.

"Thanks Ash." Misty said walking over to Ash and then hugging him.

"Do you know how to ice skate?" Ash said in a competitive way.

"Of coarse that's my best event!" Misty said.

"Your on!" Ash said.

"Tonight you and me." Misty said.

"Are you two going to kiss yet?" Gary asked walking in.

"Later tonight, maybe." Misty said smiling at Ash.

"Yea later tonight." Ash said smiling back.

Later that night Daisy returned with her sisters. they all brought their ski equipment. They all were so happy because they knew their parents were happy to.

"So are you all ready for fun?" Mrs. Ketchum said.

"Yep mom." Ash said.

"Yes Mrs. Ketchum." everyone else said.

"Let me call Professor Oak, and see if he wants to come to." Mrs. Ketchum said walking over to the phone.

"I think your mom has a crush on the Professor." Misty said in Ash's ear quietly.

"Me too." Ash said.

"Pika-pi-pi-pika-chu"(I think she's not the only one that has a crush on someone) Pikachu said pointing at Ash and Misty. Misty's sisters all giggled while Ash and Misty just looked at each other then started to giggle too.

"Us?" Misty said.

"Yea us, I don't think so." Ash said.

"Pika-pi-pi-chu?"(What about all those kisses?) Pikachu said pointing at some mistletoe.

"What kisses, someone please fill us in." Violet said.

"Um, nothing really." Ash said blushing.

"Yeah nothing at all." Misty said also blushing.

"Then why are you two blushing?" Daisy said.

By luck Mrs. Ketchum just walked in the room telling them that Professor Oak would meet us out there in thirty minutes(11:30p.m.). Those were a long thirty minutes because Ash and Misty had many things on their minds. Ash thought to his self*_Will she kiss me? Does she actually like me? what about what she said earlier to Gary and that word Maybe, just maybe. Oh, ash calm down._

Misty also thought to herself*_Will he kiss me, I said maybe but he didn't, maybe we will kiss, I guess we will just have to wait and see in thirty-five minutes._

"O.k. guys, we can go on out." Mrs. Ketchum said walking out the door.

"O.k. mom." ash said following Misty and her sisters.

It was snowing and the moon brightly shining. ash and Misty were up front walking fast because they really wanted to start ice skating to prove which one was best.

"Were here, oh there the Professor, I'll be right back." Mrs. Ketchum said walking to the Professor.

"I think your mom is going to get a kiss from the Professor tonight." Misty said.

"I think she's not the only one." daisy said.

~N*sync Kiss me at Midnight starts playing.~

"There goes Misty she's the best." Daisy said.

"Not for long." Ash said running fast to the skate arena.

Misty was skating so fast but ash was close behind her. Misty then ducked and Ash went straight over here and rammed in the tree. Misty and her sisters started giggling.

"Hey no fair." Ash said.

"Who said anything about rules ash Ketchum?" Misty asked.

Her sisters came on the skate arena and started skating but not as fast as Ash or Misty.

"If there are no rules you don't mind if I do this?" Ash said grabbing Misty's arm and swinging her round and round till she landed in his arms.

"Your not that bad ash, but not as good as me!" Misty said as she took Ash's other arm and pulled to go faster.

"I'm going to catch up with you!" ash yelled.

"Go ahead try." Misty said.

Ash finally got ahead of her.

"What?" Misty asked.

Then Ash stopped and Misty got hit with all the ice that Ash made with skidding his skates.

"Oh no you didn't Ash Ketchum!' Misty said grabbing his arms then Professor Oak came on the load speaker, "Excuse me everyone, the countdown to New Year's is about to begin starting now!"

Lights all started to come on then the whole crowd started to countdown.

"10!"  
"9!"  
"8!"  
"7!"

"6!"

"5!"  
"4!"

"3!"  
"2!"

"1!"

"Happy New Year's!"

Professor Oak had kissed Mrs. Ketchum. Gary had kissed each one of Misty's sisters

Ash looked at Misty and she did the same.

"So is that maybe is a kiss?" Ash asked.

"I guess so." Misty said pulling her face to his then kissing a long passionate kiss until

Click!

Brock walked up to them and took a picture.

"Ha! Finally you two have kissed and I got a proof of it." Brock said.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"Misty sister Daisy gave me a call and told me about you two, so I had to come." Brock said laughing.

"I'm going to get her, but first I'm going to get you!" Misty said hitting her mallet on his head.

"Ow!" Brock said in agony dropping the picture on the ground.

"Can I keep this?" Misty asked Ash picking the picture up off the ground.

"Sure thing." Ash said.

"Now where were we?' Misty asked.

"About right here." Ash said before kissing her.

The End.

So what did you think? I know I shouldn't have continued it but a song called "Kiss me at Midnight" gave me the idea. I really hope you liked it. If you did or didn't please review then e-mail me at Sabss1987@aol.com!!!

Thanks and Have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!!!


End file.
